


Chanyeol Positioning System

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Quem precisa de GPS quando se tem um Park Chanyeol?





	Chanyeol Positioning System

**_Tour por Nove Iorque_ **

 

_1 – Comer um sorvete em Nova Iorque_

_2 – Tirar uma foto na Times Square_

_3 – Ir a algum musical na Billboard_

_4 – Comprar uma bugiganga para os cunhados_

 

_(5 – Beijar Chanyeol em Nova Iorque muitas vezes)_

 

_> ><< _

 

Ser adulto era, na visão de Baekhyun, uma bela de uma bosta.

Baekhyun trabalhava como um camelo na enfermaria do hospital e Chanyeol fazia o mesmo sendo produtor musical de uma dessas empresas de idols coreanas; foram necessários três ciclos lunares, um eclipse e um bocado de reza para que ambos finalmente conseguissem conciliar suas folgas para caírem ao mesmo tempo em um sábado, de forma que pudessem emendar aquela folga a um feriado que cairia no domingo. Eram quarenta oito horas que, apesar de ambos saberem ser quase nada, pareceram, diante dos meses de vacas magras, uma eternidade deliciosa para se gastar.

Baekhyun tinha como ideia para o tempo livre dormir o dia inteiro, transar muito com Chanyeol — Deus sabia que a coisa não andava fácil —, comer todo tipo de porcaria e botar as séries em dia. Nada muito ambicioso; tanto ele como o namorado andavam simplesmente mortos de cansaço e qualquer momento de descanso seria uma benção para quando a semana seguinte chegasse, trazendo consigo a carga monstruosa de trabalho. Assim, quando Chanyeol chegou em casa, levou Baekhyun para a cama, encheu-o de beijinhos na face e enfim perguntou  _“vamos para Nova Iorque?”,_ Baekhyun honestamente riu na cara do namorado. Disse que era uma ideia louca, argumentou que ambos não tinham dinheiro para uma loucura daquelas, apontou que  _eu não sei falar inglês, Chan, nem você,_ tentou colocar na cabeça de Chanyeol que ambos estavam muito cansados para encarar uma viagem de avião pro outro lado do mundo, mas no fim, quando Chanyeol lhe arregalou os olhos, bateu as pestanas e pediu, com a voz grave de sempre,  _vamos?,_ Baekhyun não conseguiu dizer não.

Chanyeol dizia que era tudo culpa de seu chame natural, mas Baekhyun discordava. Era fraqueza sua, mesmo: se fosse um cara mais forte, conseguiria dizer não para as vontades loucas do namorado ao invés de embarcar em todo tipo de canoa furada com um sorriso babaca no rosto, sempre, sempre se arrependendo no meio do caminho. Vamos acampar no meio do mato, Baek? Vamos. Vamos praticar trilha, Baek? Vamos. Vamos jogar pó de mico nas roupas do Kyungsoo, Baek? Vamos. Vamos ir para Nova Iorque ao invés de passar nosso feriado em casa descansando como duas pessoas normais, Baek?

Bem. Vamos, né?

Excluindo as horas do avião, sobrava aproximadamente um dia para que ambos pudessem aproveitar a cidade e foi aí que Baekhyun entrou com a ideia da lista. Não havia tempo, ambos tinham que ter foco, e que forma melhor de fazer isso do que organizar a viagem em tópicos? Ambos negociaram e negociaram em cima dos quatro itens —  _não, Chanyeol, nós não vamos nadar no rio Hudson. Não, Chanyeol, eu não vou em nenhuma boate com você. Por que você faz tanta questão de tomar sorvete em Nova Iorque sendo que a gente já pode tomar sorvete aqui, criatura?_ — e, ignorando o fato de que só conseguiram fechar a lista dentro do avião, terminaram bem satisfeitos com o que tinham planejado. Apesar dos pesares, a viagem tinha tudo para dar super certo e Baekhyun até admitiu em voz alta que estava bastante empolgado.

Tudo estava totalmente planejado. O que podia dar errado?

— Não. — Chanyeol bateu o pé. — Nós não vamos pedir um táxi.

Aparentemente, bastante coisa.

— E como nós vamos chegar na Times Square então, bonito? De teletransporte? Com a força do pensamento?

— Nós vamos andando!

— Você por acaso sabe como andar aqui em Nova Iorque? Andou vindo para cá sem o meu conhecimento, é isso?

— Não, mas a gente tem um negócio chamado internet e um negócio chamado GPS — argumentou Chanyeol, gesticulando bastante. — Eu decorei o caminho que a gente tem que fazer até a Times Square daqui, um caminho onde a gente passa por uma sorveteria e várias lojas onde a gente pode comprar presentes! E, da Times Square para a Broadway é super perto, a gente só precisa pegar o metrô!

Baekhyun franziu-lhe as sobrancelhas.

— E você por acaso sabe pegar o metrô?

— Claro que eu sei. Eu olhei na internet, Baek, você pode acaso achou mesmo que eu ia sugerir de a gente vir para Nova Iorque sem fazer nenhuma pesquisa? Você realmente me acha lerdo desse jeito?

Arregalou os olhos, piscou as pestanas, e Baekhyun, embora xingando-lhe de mil nomes por dentro, sentiu-se amolecer imediatamente:

— Não, bebê, não é isso...

— Então por que não confiar em mim? Vai dar tudo certo. Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo, prometo.

Chanyeol curvou-se para beijá-lo com força nos lábios; quando se separaram, Baekhyun se sentia levemente fora do ar. Nocaute técnico sem chance nenhuma de defesa.

Chanyeol jogava baixo, muito, muito baixo.

— Sabe mesmo?

— Claro que sim. — Chanyeol sorriu com todos os dentes. — Vamos?

E foram.

Chanyeol estava completamente seguro de si. Tinha o caminho decorado, passara horas em frente ao Google maps pesquisando e possuía um senso de orientação maravilhoso. Era um feriado com Baekhyun, o amorzinho da sua vida, e ele tinha com certeza se certificado de que tudo seria perfeito; era só entrar nessa rua, virar nessa avenida, andar esses tantos quarteirões e voilá!

— Chanyeol, não tem nada aqui — Baekhyun atestou o óbvio, parado junto a Chanyeol em frente a uma construção comercial chamada Brook e Associados. — Nada.

Chanyeol encarava a entrada do prédio como se pudesse derretê-la com os olhos.

— Tem que ser aqui. Eu vim aqui com o Google streat View!

— Chanyeol, você tem consciência de que algumas fotos do streat view são mais antigas do que eu e você?

— Não, não tenho! — Cruzou os braços. — Não, tem que ser por aqui. Vamos andar e procurar. Eu vi aquela sorveteria.

— Não é melhor a gente procurar outra?

— Não! — quase gritou, encolhendo-se um pouco quando Baekhyun lhe fez uma careta. — Eu quero  _aquele_ sorvete.

— Quantos anos você tem, mesmo?

Chanyeol piscou-lhe as malditas pestanas e lá foi Baekhyun acompanhá-lo ao longo da rua à procura da sorveteria perdida. Não foi necessário muito para que ele percebesse que estavam em uma rua puramente comercial executiva —  _Monson e associados, Coridel e associados, Philips & Carter advocacia, _enfim, as placas eram elucidativas o suficiente —, mas convencer Chanyeol do fato foi uma odisséia a parte; gastou meia hora para persuadi-lo a pedir uma informação e mais meia hora ensaiando com ele a frase em inglês que usariam para aquela abordagem. Havia uma secretária bonita em saia tubinho passando do outro lado da rua e ouvi-la dizer, após talvez quatro ou cinco repetições, que a tal sorveteria ficava do outro lado do bairro foi uma experiência que Baekhyun não conseguia descrever de outra forma que não traumática.

— Vamos pegar um táxi, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, de quem era quase possível ver a fumaça de ódio saindo, mal dedicou-lhe um olhar antes de endireitar-se, espanar as roupas e declarar, num tom cheio de desdém dolorido:

— Não, não vamos. Eu disse que eu ia te levar e eu vou te levar! Eu nem gosto tanto de sorvete assim, você tem razão. A gente pode comer sorvete lá na Coreia. — Ele parecia estar conversando mais consigo mesmo do que com o namorado, mas Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça mesmo assim. — A moça confirmou que a loja de variedades é por aqui, de qualquer forma. Vou seguir meu mapa mental e a gente vai achá-la, tudo bem?

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem, claro.

Não acharam.

Terminaram almoçando num restaurante a quilo onde a comida custava os olhos da cara e resolveram desistir da busca pelas lembrancinhas, também, porque já passava de duas da tarde e ainda havia dois itens restantes na lista. A Times Square era ali pertinho, Chanyeol confirmou ao usar o wifi do restaurante, pouco mais de dois quilômetros a pé, e o tempo estava meio nublado, de forma que seria uma caminhada bem tranqüila. Baekhyun até tentou se impor e exigir que pegassem um táxi, mas depois de Chanyeol abrir o GPS, provar por dois mais dois que ambos conseguiriam  _sim_ fazer o trajeto sem se perderem e fazer _aquela_  cara de cachorro que quebrou o pote, acabou cedendo.

E lá foram eles andar em direção a Times Square para tirar a maldita foto da qual Chanyeol tinha feito tanta questão no momento de montar a lista. Por Baekhyun, ambos teriam visitado o MOMA ao invés, mas fora obrigado a escolher entre o museu e a Broadway de programação cultural para a viagem porque Chanyeol considerava um desperdício irem para Nova Iorque e se enfiarem dentro de ambientes fechados. Seus pés doíam e ele estava um pouco preocupado que não conseguiriam chegar, apesar do GPS e tudo, o que acabou não acontecendo; ambos conseguiram  _sim_ encontrar a Times Square.

O único problema foi que começou a chover assim que acharam um bom ponto para tirar a foto.

— Vamos chamar um táxi, Chanyeol.

— Não, não precisa. O metrô é aqui pertinho e ele deixa a gente super perto do hotel. A gente pode ir lá, tomar um banho e se arrumar para o musical. — Bufou e afastou os cabelos molhados da testa. — Já que não vai dar para fazer todo o resto... Pelo menos no musical a gente vai.

A perspectiva do teatro foi o suficiente para aumentar os ânimos de Baekhyun. A peça da noite era uma adaptação de Bonequinha de Luxo, um filme que ele adorava, com a Emilia, aquela atriz bonita daquela série bem famosa de fantasia, interpretando a protagonista. Baekhyun era gay, Chanyeol era bissexual, mas não fazia diferença; ambos tinham uma queda enorme pela atriz do mesmo jeito e estavam sempre chamando atenção para o fato enquanto maratonavam a série.

— Mas... Olha, a gente não conhece o metrô daqui direito, Chanyeol.

— Não seja por isso, a gente pede informação no guichê. Acho meio difícil de dar errado, Baekhyun. Você confia em mim, não confia?

Não.

— Claro, Chanyeol.

— Ótimo! — Sorriu. — Não é romântico correr na chuva?

Com certeza era. Ambos chegaram à estação de metrô encharcados e molhando o chão todo, conseguindo uma careta do cara da limpeza e uma expressão espantada da mocinha do guichê. Ela não foi nada menos que profissional — você pega essa linha e desce nessa estação, simples —, mas era possível vê-la julgando-os silenciosamente por terem a  _audácia_ de entrarem daquele jeito no metrô com aquele tipo de olhar depreciativo que  _todo mundo_ dentro do vagão também enviou para eles ao assisti-los embarcar.

— Chanyeol, a gente está sendo julgado.

Chanyeol apertou sua mão com força.

— Se eles não tomam chuva, o problema não é nosso. A gente toma. Relaxa, Baekhyun. Você está muito estressado. Vai dar tudo certo.

Baekhyun colocou o corpo no namorado, começando a sentir frio, e silenciosamente observou o visor do vagão avisá-los das estações que iam vencendo.  Mal conseguia esperar para chegar ao hotel e tomar um banho; além das roupas frias grudadas no corpo, havia lama e pedra em seus sapatos e a sensação escorregadia do creme que costumava usar para arrumar o cabelo em seus ombros e pescoço. Sentia-se um pedaço de lixo.

À medida que as estações foram passando, porém, sem que Chanyeol se manifestasse a respeito de nenhuma, Baekhyun começou a se preocupar. A moça do guichê explicara onde eles tinham que descer, disso ele tinha certeza, mas não conseguia se lembrar das orientações com precisão...

— Chanyeol, você tá lembrado de onde a gente tem que descer?

— Claro que estou. É daqui a duas estações.

A resposta veio imediatamente e Baekhyun suspirou de alívio; era de conhecimento geral que as linhas de metrô da cidade eram extensas e abrangiam o perímetro urbano praticamente todo. Sem saber onde descer, ambos podiam parar em literalmente  _qualquer_ lugar da cidade. Chanyeol parecia seguro de si, porém, e apesar de que confiar nele até aquele momento não tinha resultado em nada de bom, Baekhyun se viu fazendo isso novamente. Estava congelando e cansado, afinal; tinha desculpas para não estar pensando direito.

— Chanyeol... — observou Baekhyun assim que emergiram da estação onde tinham desembarcado. Respire fundo, ele lembrou a si mesmo. Respire bem fundo. Havia algo positivo em tudo: não estava chovendo ali. Ambos ainda estavam vivos e ambos ainda tinham dinheiro. Respire, Baekhyun.  — Essa estação de metrô não está nem remotamente perto de onde fica o nosso hotel.

Chanyeol coçou a cabeça.

— Não? Como você sabe?

— Porque a gente tá no Brooklyn. A gente saiu de Manhattan, Chan.

— Então eu vou voltar no guichê e perguntar o cara para a gente ver como a gente volta...

— Não, chega de gracinha — impôs Baekhyun naquele tom que raramente usava, seco e raspento, onde não conseguia disfarçar a própria irritação. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e bateu as pestanas, mas, daquela vez, Baekhyun não ia ceder, não mesmo, embora sua voz estivesse bem mais gentil quando voltou a falar após um profundo suspiro: — Vamos pegar um táxi. A gente passa o endereço do nosso hotel e ele vai deixar a gente na porta. Estou morto, Chanyeol, e totalmente molhado. Não quero pegar um resfriado, nem quero que você se resfrie. Quando mais cedo a gente chegar, mais cedo a gente toma banho e veste uma roupa sequinha. Tudo bem?

Era praticamente possível  _ver_ o bico enorme que Chanyeol estava fazendo mentalmente apesar de sua expressão resignada.

— Tudo bem.

Pegaram o táxi, ignorando a cara feia do taxista por dois fodidos encharcados estarem embarcando em seu carro com cheirinho de limpeza, e fizeram a viagem toda em silêncio, cada um encarando a paisagem por uma janela diferente, embora as mãos permanecessem firmemente unidas. Estavam tremendo quando entraram no quarto do hotel e foram direto pro banho, dividindo o jato de água quente com não mais do que alguns toques quase acidentais. Chanyeol estava amuado, Baekhyun conseguia ver, mas não se encontrava no ânimo para bajulá-lo; sentia-se completamente moído para qualquer coisa que não fechar os olhos e sonhar com um feriadinho tranqüilo deitado na cama assistindo série.

A gota d’água, porém, veio quando saíram do banho, olharam pro relógio e constataram que já passavam das seis da tarde. Bonequinha de Luxo estava marcado para começar dali a quarenta minutos — e nunca, em mil anos, ambos conseguiriam chegar a tempo. Não no cansaço em que estavam, não naquela chuva, não, simplesmente não, Chanyeol. E foi aí que tudo desandou de vez:

— Eu estraguei tudo, né? — disse Chanyeol, a voz fraquinha, sentando-se encolhido na ponta da cama onde Baekhyun tinha se deitado. — Você nem queria vir e eu te convenci e eu ainda consegui estragar o passeio todo.

Malditas pestanas. Baekhyun suspirou antes de escorregar na cama para enganchar o tronco de Chanyeol com as pernas, içando-se até que estivesse próximo o suficiente para esticar-se no colo do namorado, e sorrir, deslizando os dedos por sua face.

— Que nada, Chanyeol. Não fique paranóico a respeito disso.

— Se eu tivesse concordado quando você propôs a gente pegar um táxi pela primeira vez, isso não teria acontecido.

De fato, não teria.

— Claro que não, Chan.

— É só que... — Ele pegou a palma de Baekhyun entre suas mãos e beijou cada um de seus dedos. — Você é muito ocupado e também o mais esperto desse casal. Eu queria bancar o maduro pelo menos uma vez na vida. Dei todo o trabalho de pesquisar tudo à toa, porque eu ainda consegui ferrar a coisa no fim.

Baekhyun era um cara fraco, muito, muito fraco; toda a raiva, irritação e cansaço que sentia antes foram substituídos por um gostoso senso de carinho e proteção. Ver Chanyeol triste era uma das coisas que Baekhyun procurava sempre evitar, porque não era lá um cara bem humorado e considerava seu namorado como o contraponto perfeito; animado, alegre, brilhante e sempre cheio de energia. Quando estava se sentindo inspirado e muito apaixonadinho, Baekhyun costumava dizer que Chanyeol era o raio de sol que iluminava seus dias.

— Não é bem assim, Chan. Eu sabia que ir contigo incluía o risco de a gente se perder, mas eu fui assim mesmo, sabe por que? — Chanyeol negou com a cabeça. — É porque o importante é a companhia. E, bem, eu emagreci uns dois quilos hoje só andando com você hoje. Não vou reclamar de ficar mais gostoso, vou?

— Você não precisa de perder peso para ser gostoso.

— Claro que não. Mas se veio de bônus...

Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho.

— Mas a gente teve todo o trabalho de discutir em cima da lista para no fim não conseguirmos cumprir nem um dos itens! Quer dizer, eu sei que os meus itens eram idiotas, mas os seus eram legais. Eu queria ir no tal musical da Broadway e achar a Emilia bonita pessoalmente.

— Eu também. Mas tudo bem, sempre tem mais temporadas da Fanfic dos Tronos para a gente poder assistir. O importante é que a gente tá aqui e temos o resto da noite por nossa conta para fazer o que a gente quiser, inclusive realizar o quinto item da lista.

Chanyeol inclinou-se para beijá-lo na boca, mas a posição era tão horrível que, após o primeiro esfregar dos lábios, endireitou-se novamente, segurando Baekhyun pela cintura para sentá-lo em seu colo em um arranjo mais favorável para ambos.

— Mas espera — disse, alguns minutos de muita trocação de saliva depois. — A lista só tem quatro itens! Que negócio é esse de quinto?

— Você não viu o quinto item, Chanyeol?

— Não, porque não tem quinto item.

— Claro que tem!

Baekhyun se desenroscou dele para caminhar até a mochila que tinha trazido consigo, remexendo na bagagem até retirar do fundo um papelzinho todo amassado e entregá-lo para Chanyeol. Era a lista, tal como eles tinham discutido sobre ela lá na Coreia, mas com um detalhe no qual Chanyeol não tinha reparado antes; no fim da folha, em letrinhas miúdas e riscadas, de leitura quase impossível, havia uma frase que ele analisou por todos os ângulos antes de decodificar, sorrindo ao finalmente conseguir fazê-lo.

— Não acredito que você fez uma coisa brega e cafona dessas, Baek.

Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar de se sentir meio quente.

— Eu fiz, né? Fazer o quê. Gosto do meu namoradinho e gosto de aproveitá-lo, também.

Chanyeol puxou o namorado para um abraço forte o suficiente para estalar algumas articulações. Baekhyun soltou um gemidinho.

— O que eu fiz para merecer você, mesmo? Eu a essa altura já tinha me colocado para fora do hotel.

— Estou considerando a hipótese, não dê tudo por vencido ainda — resmungou Baekhyun, finalmente subindo os braços para abraçar Chanyeol de volta. — Estou te dando a chance de se redimir comigo. A gente até pode acrescentar um sexto item para parecer que cumprimos com dois.

Chanyeol levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, intrigado.

— E qual seria?

— Fazer nada a noite inteira em Nova Iorque, que tal?

— Hm, é uma boa. Mas... — Deslizou a mão pelas costas do namorado até pousá-la na parte de trás da nuca, içando-o para baixo para que pudessem se beijar de novo. — Olha, vou te contar, eu tenho uma ideia melhor...

A última coisa que fizeram pelo resto da noite foi nada, vale dizer, mas Baekhyun não se sentiu no direito de reclamar de muita coisa. Só de dor no corpo, mesmo, advinda tanto da caminhada excessiva do dia anterior quanto da energia sem fim que o namorado tirou do inferno para deixá-lo acordado (e gemendo) a noite toda.

No dia seguinte, pegaram um táxi para o aeroporto.

Amava seu namoradinho, sim, que conseguia transformar até a pior das viagens em uma coisa memorável, mas se tinha uma coisa para a qual Park Chanyeol não servia — e Baekhyun fez questão de contar para todo mundo, o sádico filho da mãe —, era para o tal de ser um guia turístico.  _Chanyeol é completamente desorientado_ , dizia ele, rindo;  _completamente perdido da silva_.

— Perdido de amor — argumentava Chanyeol, em sua tentativa pífia de tentar salvar um pouco da própria dignidade, e todo mundo ria, até mesmo Baekhyun, embora por um motivo completamente diferente.

Perdido de amor, sim... Baekhyun conhecia muito bem aquele sentimento.


End file.
